objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
TSSES 4 Episode 16 - Smartpop
Luranstar: uh yes hello Luranstar: We got 8 votes. Luranstar: Sans, Camera, Slime, and Boku got no votes. Your prizes are flash lights. Camera: Oh, this will be useful for my pictures in those "hard to see" areas... BOTTOM FOUR Luranstar: Contestants with U's? 1-up: Yeah? Pingu: Noot? Luranstar: U are safe another day! Looks like another Season 1 contestant is going home. Chestpin: I'm in the bottom two? I thought I was loved! Strong Bad: What is this CRAP? Luranstar: Anyways, Chestpin is safe with two votes. Strong Bad, you are out with four. Strong Bad: AAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Contest Luranstar: This challenge is a simple quiz. 10 points. Go! Chestpin: OKAY GIVE ME THE ANSWERS Toadstool: Hey guys I have this answer sheet. But get two wrong so it doesn't look like we cheated. Later... Here's the results. Keemstar: 8/10 Birb: 8/10 Stupe: 8/10 Derpy: 8/10 Garfield: 8/10 Lamia: 8/10 Toadstool: 8/10 Sans: 8/10 Camera: 5/10 1-up: 6/10 Chestpin: 10/10 Slime: 6/10 Pingu: 7/10 Boku: 7/10 Bleh: 8/10 Mr. Clean: 7/10 Red Stinger: 6/10 U4: 7/10 Dalas: 7/10 Kat: 6/10 Vince: 7/10 The Lezies lost! But Bleh got the highest score, so I'll give him half off. now you vote Who gets eliminated? Bleh (1/2) Mr. Clean Red Stinger U4 Dalas Kat Vince Current Teams (Italics is team leader) Team Snack Star: ''Keemstar'', Birb, Stupe, Derpy, Garfield, Lamia, Toadstool Team 15: ''Sans'', Camera, 1-up, Chestpin, Slime, Pingu, Boku Team Lezies: ''Bleh'', Mr. Clean, Red Stinger, U4, Dalas, SuperScratchKat, Vince Elimination Log * 36th - Steinback: Tryhard and uninteresting. * 35th - FAGS: Annoying and already seen enough of. * 34th - Terence: Bland and tryhard. * 33rd - Dew: Lest interesting of the team. * 32nd - Hitler: A controversial character. * 31st - Enzo: Random and bland. * 30th - Lurantis: Annoying person. * 29th - Stalin: Controversial, less than Hitler though. * 28th - Salazzle: Just made her minions do everything. * 27th - Fomantis: Someone voted for her 10 times. * 26th - Chicken Biscuit: Funny but got boring. * 25th - Chainsaw Enemy: Kept yelling about killing. * 24th - Death Threat: All she said was death threats. * 23rd - Tsareena: Was in the game too long. * 22nd - Strong Bad: Wasn't hated, but kinda over-shined by others. Contestants 170px-New1Up.png|1-up♂ Birb.png|Birb♀ Bleh.png|Bleh♂ Bokuuu.png|Boku♂ Camera by rememberREACH417.png|Camera♀ MISTACHAINSAW.gif|Chainsaw Enemy♂ (eliminated 25th place) 250px-650Chespin.png|Chestpin♀ Ohv chicken biscuit pose.png|Chicken Biscuit♂ (eliminated 26th place) DalasReview .png|Dalas Review♂ Deaththreat.jpg|Death Threat♀ (eliminated 24th place) 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down.png|Derpyunikitty♀ Ea discord icon.png|Enzo♂ (eliminated 31th place) Fags.jpg|FAGS♂ (eliminated 35th place) 250px-753Fomantis.png|Fomantis♀ (eliminated 27th place) Garfeld.jpg|Garfield♂ 220px-Hitler portrait crop.jpg|Hitler♂ (eliminated 32nd place) 7dVbDJYQ.jpg|Keemstar♂ Lamia.png|Lamia♀ Thelurantis.png|Lurantis♀ (eliminated 30th place) Dew.png|Mountain Dew♂ (eliminated 33rd place) Mr. Clean logo.png|Mr. Clean♂ Nootnoot.jpg|Pingu♂ Pink Slime SP.png|Pink Slime♀ Principal Steinbeck.jpg|Principal Steinbeck♂ (eliminated 36th place) Red Stinger HD.png|Red Stinger♀ Salazzle.png|Salazzle♀ (eliminated 28th place) Sans.png|Sans♀ Katscra.jpg|SuperScratchKat♂ Stalin 1902.jpg|Stalin♂ (eliminated 29th place) 1460147-strongbad.jpg|Strong Bad♂ (eliminated 22nd place) Stupes.jpg|Stupe♀ Teree.jpg|Terence♂ (eliminated 34th place) ToadstoolHD.png|Toadstool♀ Tsareena.png|Tsareena♀ (eliminated 23rd place) 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down_copy_2.png|U4Again♂ Vince Williams.jpeg|Vince Williams♂ Category:TSSES Category:Doesn't have top Category:TSSES 4